never cry werewolf
by hollanddj13
Summary: hermione gets kidnapped by none other than draco malfoy. oh yeah he's a werewolf. rated for rape! on hiatus. i have decided that i am not finishing this story. you can decide for yourself what happens.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Hermione, why won't you admit it? Vol-"

"No Harry!!"

"- demort is looking for.." at that exact moment we heard a bang and we were pulled out of the tent by our hair. I felt my hair getting ripped out of my head and I whimpered of the pain. Harry and Ron looked as white as a sheet, they must have mirrored my expression. Eyes white with shock and fright, our mouths forming perfect little o's waiting for a scream that would not and could not come.

"Let go of Hermione!" Ron yelled. Didn't he understand that that was perhaps the stupidest thing he could have said. He just announced that we are the people they have been looking for for months. But right after he said it I felt the death grip on my hair loosen.

Ron on the other hand got kicked in the face. He rolled over and groaned.

"Shut up you fucking blood traitor!" the death eater who kicked him yelled. As I took a closer look at him I saw that the man had filthy, black hair reaching his shoulders. He was very big probably 7 feet. His skin is very white and he has hunting gray eyes. He had Ron in a neck hold now and was spitting in his face.

I couldn't look anymore so I sought Harry's face. His face looked scared but not for himself but for Ron and me. He must feel hopeless and very guilty. When his eyes found mine I tried to tell him this wasn't his fault (even though technically it was).

He was hold by a man who was probably 6 feet 2 with brown hair, brown eyes and brown teeth. He had a cruel smile on his face and was obviously enjoying himself. One of his hands was on Harry's neck while the other was searching for Harry's wand.

_Wait my wand. Why didn't I think of that before?_

I tried to grab it unnoticed. I realised I wasn't in possession of my wand anymore which means my captor must have grabbed it while I was busy looking at the situation.

Now I started to really panic. We were going to be tortured and killed and with that the rest of the world as well. My eyes started to water but I blinked the tears away because I could not and certainly would not show weakness in front of them all. I would not give them the pleasure of seeing a girl cry. I had to think rational so I could thing of a escaping plan.

We need a distraction. Maybe I could kick my captor in the groin and grab both of our wands.

Harry must have seen what I wanted to do or what I was planning because he was shaking his head 'no'. He must be thinking it to be too dangerous.

His captor had one hand on his neck still and the other was pointing a wand at his chest. Ron's situation was much the same. Only mine was different.

One of my captors hands lay on my shoulder slightly gripping it but not too much so it would hurt. His other hand hold his wand and he was stroking it softly alongside my face almost lovingly.

_This is not what a enemy is supposed to do is it? Aren't they supposed to kick me and hit me and hex me into oblivion?_

"The dark Lord is going to reward us greatly. We have Potter, the blood traitor and the filthy mudblood." Ron's captor said. Harry's laughed that cruel smile again. Well at least he is enjoying himself. Mine was just silent.

I was afraid of the man holding me for several reasons: 1 I can't see him, 2 I don't know how he reacts to things so he is unpredictable and I don't like that and 3 I don't know his name. I don't know the others either but at least I know what they look like.

"Lets take them to our Lord" Harry's captor suggested.

"No Hermione will go with me. Say goodbye to your friends now." My death eater whispered in my ear. I shivered as a response.

I knew his voice from somewhere but I can't quite put my finger on it. But that wasn't my first and foremost concern for he wanted to separate us. Before I could stop myself I heard myself beg: "No please let me stay with them." The other death eaters were laughing but not mine.

He bowed his head till it was level with mine before he said: "Sorry love, I can't do that. You. Are. Mine." He growled the last part. And although it scared me shitless it was also kind of sexy. Not that I would ever admit it to anyone.

He grabbed my shoulder tighter and the last thing I saw before we apparated away was Ron and Harry screaming 'Hermione NO!!'.

We (my captor and I) appeared a second later in a beautiful foyer. There was marble everywhere. There was a fireplace directly in front of me whit a painting above of a stern looking man. There was a grand staircase. On the walls hang candles everywhere which created a soft orange glow. But all in all it was BIG!

"Welcome home Hermione." Mystery man whispered in my ear. I felt his hot, peppermint smelling breath wash over my face. His arm were tight round my upper body successfully trapping me against his very masculine body. We whispered my name very sensiously and I felt a very erect stick poking my back.

I was squirming, trying to get out of his grasp but he only grabbed me tighter and groaned a bit. I had trouble breathing now. He groaned because the friction from my back to his uhm.. genitals must have felt good. I immediately stiffened.

"Please let me go." I squeaked. His response was pushing me up against a wall and his (very soft) lips were on mine. Mine eyes were open so for the first time in the entire happening I saw who it was. It wasn't hard to miss: porcelain skin and white hair that almost looked like silver. It was Draco Malfoy.

I didn't get much time to dwell on that though for he was trying to get my lips to open to grand him entrance which I refused of course. He pinched my nipple thru my clothes and I yelped. He took his chance and shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I wanted to push him away but he had both of my wrist pinned above my head with one of his hands. The other was cradling my face and softly stroking it. His body was flush up against mine and I could feel all his muscles and the structure of them.

_He's going to rape me,_ I thought.

He stopped and put his forehead against mine, breathing hard and looked in my eyes.

"Hermione.." he groaned. It was like he was asking me something and I didn't know what. He pecked my lips one more time and then stepped back. _So he isn't going to rape me… now._ As soon as he freed my hands and stood back I slapped him hard on the face. That must have been the wrong thing to do because his eyes turned coal black.

"What the hell am I do.." I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips were on my again. He was kissing me hard and punishing. Again he had my hands trapped and his other hand was everywhere. I tried to knee him but he had my legs trapped as well, they were held back by his. His right hand was just under my breast when he stopped. His breathing was laboured and when he looked into my eyes I saw there colour was back to there normal greyish/ bleu colour.

"Don't slap me again because I don't like that." He said with a stern voice. And apparently he was done talking because he threw me over his shoulder and began walking on the grand staircase.

"Malfoy let me go this instance. This isn't funny you prick." I yelled while kicking him and hitting his back. "Put me down."

"This is no joke." Was his only reply other then that he ignored me and my wishes. It was like he didn't even feel me kicking and hitting. Like he was made of steel and could not feel any pain.

We walked thru corridor after corridor –all just as beautiful- before we stopped in front of large black doors. He opened it and stepped inside. He turned around and locked the door with his wand.

He stood me on my feet and trapped me between the door and himself so he could kiss me again. He kissed my eyelids, nose, cheeks, eyebrows, lips and neck. To outsider we must look like lovers but on the inside I was hysterical.

"Malfoy please you're scaring me." I pleaded with a quivering voice but he did not stop. He picked me up again bridal-style and walked us to the other side of the room. He gently lay me on the bed and crawled on top of me. Trapping my arms and legs under his.

My whole body was shaking now and tears leaked from my eyes. He licked them all up and groaned again. "You taste good." He told my shaking form.

"Draco please don't do this." I just used his first name as a last resource and he seemed to like it because he purred like animals do. It came deep out of his chest. After a couple of minutes of him kissing and touching me on inappropriate places he got off the bed. My shaking worsened when I saw him pulling off his shirt. I tried to get off to and run away as far as I could but I realised my hands were bound to the headrest. I was pulling hard on them nut there was no use. They were made of robe but felt like steel.

Malfoy stood at the foot of the bed looking at me crying, screaming and going crazy. Never in my life have I been more scared.

After he pulled off his shirt I closed my eyes because I am a coward and did not want to see more. I started to think of better places and moments to ignore what was happening. I was thinking of Harry Ron and my days at Hogwarts. Those were happy days.

But then I felt the bed dip and snapped out of my trip to memory lane. A naked body pried my legs open so he could lay in between. I tried to fight him but he's so much stronger than me.

"Too many clothes." I heard him mutter. Just like that all my clothes were gone and I lay naked and vulnerable underneath him. I heard a sharp intake of breath. _Maybe he thinks I am ugly and won't go through with it._

No such luck. He was kissing me again. First my lips and then my neck fallowed by the valley of my breast. He took one nipple in his mouth and played with the other. This is not good but I had to stifle a moan. He defiantly knew what he was doing but I don't want this. Oh god please let him stop.

The hand that wasn't on my breast was trailing lower over my stomach down to the inside of my legs and then one finger went in me. I screamed I had never been touched there before not even by myself.

"You are still a virgin." He moaned sounding pleased. He gave me another kiss on my forehead. His hands left my body and he settled himself just before my entrance.

I knew what would happen and my tears came faster and I was hiccupping.

"This might hurt a little." He said. And when I looked at his eyes I saw they were totally black, all the white was gone. They looked like demon eyes.

And he pushed in me hard, successfully breaking through my virgin barrier. It hurt like I was being ripped in half.

I locked my legs around his waist to keep him from moving because movement would kill me right about now.

He sighed and groaned. A rumble that cam deep from his chest. "You are so tight. I might die from pleasure." _Ooh please do._

"Please it hurts." I cried. He didn't listen thought. My legs were no match for him. I wasn't able to keep him in please he was too strong.

He stared pumping hard and fast. I felt blood dribble down my thighs. He did not have mercy because he didn't stop not even thru my screams of agony.

All the while he was groaning and screaming my name.

He grabbed my ass and squeezed hard, that was going to bruise. He pumped harder and faster and the pain was building. Whoever said sex was pleasurable was mistaken.

After three more pumps his release came and he screamed: "Hermione, I love you."

He collapsed on top of me and fell asleep. His .. thing was still in me but I didn't have the power to move us so I fell asleep as well. My dreams consisted of him raping me over and over again. I kept hearing: "Hermione I love you." In my dreams.

I woke up with a scream and realised I was alone and that I was very thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter of this story. I do not own any of the characters. This story is mine though. If you have any ideas after reading this chapter pleas tell me. Enjoy!_

_**My eyes darted around the room trying to find a escape. I saw the door we entered through yesterday and ran to it. When I tried to open it I found it locked so I couldn't get out this way. Frustrated I kicked it.**_

_**I turned round and for the first time saw the room. It was very large and it had all the true Slitherin colors: green and silver. In the right wall was a big fireplace with a large painting above it.**_

_**Not very surprisingly the painting was him**_**. He wore a suit with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were looking very intently back at you. You couldn't see if he were smiling or not, kind of like the Mona Lisa.**

**The painting was very pretty but I was very frightened of him and I shivered because of it, bile rose in my throat and I ran to a door yanking it open to find a toilet and I threw up.**

**After I was done I looked in the mirror and saw I looked awful. My eyes were wide with fear, I had dark circles under them. My lips were swollen and my body had all sorts of bite marks on them. I realized then I was still naked and I ran to the other door in the room and it was the closet.**

**I chose some baggy sports clothes and realized they were all mine. He must have packed my clothes somehow and let them be brought here. **

**I went back to the bathroom and drank some water to clean my mouth. After I was done I took a look around the room and saw it was very elegant but also a bit sinister. It was black with silver snakes and dragons curled around the feet of the tub and on the walls. I quickly left again.**

**At my left was a big balcony and on the right of it was a desk. The desk was made of dark wood and neatly arranged. On the other side of the balcony was a large bookcase filled with schoolbooks and novels.**

**I kept the bed to look at last. My throat tightened as I took it in. I couldn't look at the place my innocence was taken so brutally but I did it anyway. It stood in the center of the room and it was very big. There was enough place to fit ten people. The sheets were made of black and green satin with silver snakes embroiled in them. I knew the bed was soft and quite nice so now I knew that **_**if**_** I ever get home I will have to buy a new bed that would be hard and uncomfortable so I wouldn't be reminded of this one.**

**Other than that the room was bare…… cold.**

**I walked to the balcony but didn't open the doors. I just stood there looking outside over the beautiful garden. There was lots of green life and there was a large square pond. It was twice the size of a pool. The house and garden were surrounded by woods and a iron gate stood between it.**

**The weather was nice and the sun reflected in the large pond.**

**As I looked outside I wondered if I would ever be outside again. Smell the fresh air, walk in the rain or the sun or swim in a lake or pond like they have and mostly if I'd ever see Harry and Ron again.. probably not. **

**I wondered if they were ok. Are they still alive or are they already have been killed? I felt a tear slip down my cheek and hastily wiped it away. **

**As I was thinking about what a disaster my life had become I heard a door open and close behind me. Footsteps came closer and soon two muscular arms encircled my waist. I stiffened but he didn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care.**

"**Good morning love." he breathed in my hair. "Last night was amazing, wasn't it? It was such a good thing I found you." he turned me around and started kissing my neck.**

**I was shaking with anger and fear now.**_** HOW DARE HE?**_** I pushed him away and hit him on his chest. "Last night was not amazing!!" I yelled. "You raped me! HOW DARE YOU?" his face turned dark and he grabbed my wrist and hold my hands still against his chest. He uncurled my hands.**

"**Hermione you have no idea what you're talking about. I tried to be gentle but it had to be done" he growled.**

**Tears were slipping from my eyes like a waterfall. "What-what do y-you mean? You al-always have a-a choice in the-these sort o-of things." I sobbed.**

"**No I didn't have one. Without you I'll die." he kissed me on the cheek, turned around and walked back to the door. When he got there he turned back to me. "The bathroom is over there…" he pointed to the door with the bathroom, but of course I already knew that, "… if you need it and that is the closet stocked with our clothes but I can see you already knew that." he pointedly looked at my clothes. "Hermione you are never going to leave here and leave me so get used to this." he walked out slamming the door. Apparently he is still angry with me.**

**Dpov **

_**Why doesn't she understand?**_** I had to do this. I need her. Without her, my mate, I would die. **_**Maybe you should explain what happened to you and maybe forcing yourself on her was not your brightest idea either.**_ A voice in my head said.

If I tell her she'll run away screaming… well she would try. She would be disgusted with me, a werewolf. I had been waiting to really be with her since it happened.

And she is amazing, so beautiful and she felt so nice, so warm and tight. I can't think of anything else. I know it must have hurt a little since she was a virgin and all but she must have enjoyed herself at least a little, right?

Tonight I will quiet my hunger for her again. I will be more gentle though. It had to be done. 

My whole body was already shaking a little in excitement. 

_**You should go back and take her to your library, **_the voice said. For this once the voice was right. So I turned around and walked back to our room to show her the library. She would love that.

Hpov

After he left I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. First I grabbed some clean clothes and a towel. I went to a cabinet that hung in the bathroom and looked for some shampoo and shower gel. I saw they were all I used at home and some of his. There was also a toothbrush so I brushed my teeth first. After I was done I saw there was also a razor. I took it with me in the shower and shaved my legs.

After I was done they were soft again.

The door busted open "Hermione I want to sh…" I dropped the bottle of shampoo I was holding and looked at the face of Draco Malfoy who stood shell shocked, eyes wide. Then I saw his face change. His eyes turned black again just like when he…… no don't think of that. But it scared me a lot. I tried to cover myself up with my hands but that didn't help much.

He stepped forward and doing so came closer to me.

"No Malfoy pleas don't." I pleaded with him. But it was like he didn't hear me. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled them away from my body. 

"Don't cover yourself. You. Are. So. Beautiful." he said. He stood with me under the spray now and he got all wet. I was quivering in fear again and decided I did not like that at all, it made me feel weak. Which I was compared to him.

He gently pushed me up against the wall and we stood chest to chest now. His eyes were returning a bit to his own color but they were still darker and then he kissed me. Very soft and he had my face in his hands.

He did nothing with his tongue… yet. His right hand lowered from my face to my waist and he let it there, drawing little circles. I tried to break free and suddenly both his hands were at my waist holding me still. _No pleas not again._ With my hands I pounded on his chest again but it was like he didn't feel it just like when he dragged me up the stairs. His body felt harder somehow. Harder then any other body like it was made out of stone.

What was he? Or what happened to him? Or is this just the body of a Malfoy? Do all Malfoys have bodies like these?

Then I started thinking I know at a horrible time, I mean I still felt everything what was going on but he was just kissing me and my thoughts were going really fast now.

Last night when he pulled his shirt off but before I closed my eyes I saw something I at the time didn't give much thought. I saw a long silver scar running from his neck to his shoulder. _How did that happen and what or who caused that?_ just to thank that person of course.

And he stopped kissing me, just like that… he stopped? "I'm sorry but I wanted to show you something." he said with great difficulty. He then stepped back grabbed the towel and draped it over me to cover my naked form.

I looked him in the eye and saw a conflicting emotion there. Apparently he didn't really want to stop but forced himself to because he wanted to show me something. It looked like this caused him actual physical pain.

He dragged me out of the bathroom and tore the towel off my body and for a frightening 5 seconds I thought he had changed his mind but apparently he hadn't because he grabbed my clothes and put them on my body with great care. I tried to stop with a "Really this is not necessary." but he ignored me. After he was done I saw that his eyes were somewhat darker again but they turned back rather quickly. He swallowed hard, grabbed my arm and guided me out of the room and into the hallways.

The halls were not lit which I found very strange because I couldn't see a thing so how did he find his way? Or he must have memorized his house by now or he has more than an excellent eyesight. We didn't bump into anything and when I almost did he quickly pulled me out of the way.

So he's strong, hard as stone and must have and excellent eyesight. That almost looks like a vampire except that there eyes are very red and his aren't. So what is he? I kept repeating that question but I still didn't get an answer. Were there other creatures I have not been thinking of? The answer to that was: no.

Suddenly he stopped walking and I bumped into him. He stood me on my feet again and opened the doors. Inside the room, behind the door, I couldn't see a thing. It was very dark inside. I was about to point that out when he pulled out his want. (I looked at it longingly because I missed mine and if I could steal his I could get out of here.) With a flick of his wrist the room was lit. the room itself was far bigger than I would have imagined. And it was a library! It was bigger than the one in Hogwarts and styled in a modern way with black velvet chairs and big lamps. A little muggle style I see, what would there Dark Lord say?

I wondered why he showed me this. Was he being nice?

"This is our library and you can use it if you want. I thought it might be a good way of passing the time." he said with a smile. So he was being nice and I saw that his eyes were a normal color again.

Without thinking I blurted out: "What are you, Malfoy?" he looked shocked and upset I asked that.

"What do you mean?" A panicked look crossed his eyes and I wondered if I had struck a nerve. "I'm a wizard"


	3. Chapter 3

**He readers, thank you for the wonderful reviews but I want more (me pouting.) I hope you will enjoy **

**the next chapter and pleas tell me what you think. I did have a little help writing the sex scenes so pleas don't hate me. I don't own the characters but I do own this story though. Xx and have fun. Oh and if you wonder what is going to happen I give you a hint. It will get more horrible and less horrible for Hermione.**

I looked at him doubt colouring my eyes. He avoided my gaze so he was lying and hiding it from me. I would lay it to rest for now but I was going to do some resurge on this subject. "Ok then." I said. "I believe you." I lied. He now looked back at me again relieved. He bent his head level to mine and gave me a kiss on the mouth. He pulled back again but seemed to change his mind.

He kissed me again, grabbed my waist and tilted me on a table. I put my hands on his chest trying to push him away but to no avail. He really is too strong and so I became motionless just giving him what he wanted without participating. I dropped my hands and he continued kissing me and moving his hands across my body.

When he was out of breath his lips left mine and moved to my neck and started licking me there. His hands moved from my belly to my breast and started kneading me there. Although I didn't want this and was repulsed by him my nipples instantly hardened and a little moan escaped my mouth.

"See your body wants it just as badly as I do. See how you respond to me. I can smell your arousal." he whispered in my ear fallowed by a groan. He wringed my legs apart and stood between me his arousal poking my belly just above my navel.

One hand left my breast it travelled up to my head pushing it back so he had better exit to it. Now both his arms left my body only to encircle it ti push me flush up against his warm, hard body. He kissed me on my mouth again and pushed his tongue deep into my mouth. His tongue seeked mine out but got no response.

"Come on you can better than that just let yourself feel for once and forget about everything else." _Why the hell not? _Wow what where had that come from? I didn't get much time to ponder that because he ripped my clothes off and looked hungrily at me. I didn't even try to cover myself up. And as I looked into his eyes I already knew how they would look like. Totally black. And I was right.

"What do you do to me?" he whispered huskily. "What do YOU do to me!!" he suddenly yelled and he looked like a crazy man. "I want to be nice for once and just show you the library in a innocent way and all of the sudden all I want is you naked and panting underneath me!" his words shocked me and truth to be told frightened me more than what he had ever done to me even more so than the rape. This means he would never stop doing it. I expected as much but to have it confirmed is scary.

I did not know what to say to that it wasn't like I seduced him on purpose just so he could rape me after it.

"Have you bewitched me? Well what spell did you use?" he started shaking me and the grip he had on my upper arms tightened. Look what you do to me." But when I didn't look he took my hand and let it to his hard on dick. "You are so fucking beautiful it hurts not to touch you." I gasped and pulled my hand back.

I locked my body and shut all of my emotions off. But I did feel everything he did.

The rape hurt more than before, he was harsher and he took me against a wall. Pounding into me with such haste and force I thought he would reach all of my insides. Afterwards he hold me and repeatedly told me how sorry he was for being so ungentle with me and I cried. I fucking cried and showed him how weak of a girl I actually was.

He repaired my clothes and put them on me on me again. I stood just motionless even when he was re-clothing himself. Instead of running I just stood with my sore thighs which were still bleeding of the force of which he had taken me.

"Let me stop the bleeding." he told me in a gentle voice. He took out his wand and pointed it at me but I hold out my hands palms forward.

"No don't I don't want you to do anything with or to me anymore." I told him in a flat voice. He looked hurt and than he looked angry again in a split-second.

"I will heal you and stop being so stubborn." he growled and I complied for I didn't have the energy to fight him now. He flicked his wrist and smiled. "Well all better, isn't it?" it was a rhetorical question so I said nothing but if I had my wand I would have tortured him for a long time in the worst ways and then eventually I would have taken mercy on him and killed him. Normally I wasn't violent but he had severely crossed the line a couple of miles ago.

The bleeding had stopped but the soreness was still there. "Just a little reminder." he said like he could read my thoughts. "I am going to leave you now because I have to do some business." he was about to walk out the door before I stopped him.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Not that it is any of your business but you best buddies almost immediately escaped after we caught them and we have a trail on them again and so I am going to catch them." he looked at me with a sneer. Knew what this meant. This meant that they were going to kill them. I could not let that happen.

Tears left my eyes as I begged. "Pleas no I'll do anything for you. Just-just don't l-let them b-be killed." I stuttered out between sobs. I ran to him and pulled at his arm in hysterics.

I saw his face change it looked like pity. "I can't do that. I have to listen to my master love." he gently told me

"NO pleas I'll do whatever you want. Just take a pick. I'll even give myself willingly to you if that is what you want." I begged.

"You'd do that for them?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Everything." I promised.

His eyes turned black in desire but he shook his head. "No I don't want you to give yourself to me just for those fuckers." he growled with a lot of regret in his voice so I took my chance. I leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. I did what he wanted me to do. I just forgot that it was him and did what I had to do. I pushed him on a desk and I sat on his lap, one leg at each side. I felt his arousal poke me. I rubbed my body against his and he moaned a deep moan. I softly moaned back just to pleas him.

Our tongues battled in my mouth and I didn't see any reason to prolong the moment. What was going to happen was set in stone. I took out his shirt and let my hands slit down his chest. Brushing through a trail of soft blond hair to the zipper of his pants. I struggled a little to make it loose. He pressed his upper body a little back to give me better access while his hands went through my hair. I put my hand in his short and stroked his penis the whole way up and down. "ooh" he moaned. I pulled down his pants and shorts all together and looked at him like I knew he wanted me to, to make it look real. I kissed him again but in a swift movement turned me around. "You have to keep standing." he said. Very carefully he pulled down my pants and brushed me through my knickers. I moaned again very softly and I noticed my body wanted this very badly because I was soaking wet. With his finger he brushed passed my knickers and pushed inside of me.

My knees buckled nut he steadied me with his other hand on my waist. He pulled his fingers out again and licked them off. "You taste so good." he groaned.

He totally undid me of my panties and sat me on the desk. He opened my legs for him and he looked at my pussy. He lowered his head and started licking me. I closed my eyes and just let go. While he continued licking me I felt his fingers enter me and they pumped in and out on a steady rhythm. Suddenly firework went of behind my eyelids and I had my first orgasm. My entire body was shaking and he hold me down on the desk and kissed me. I felt my own cum in his mouth and it was exotic.

When my orgasm passed I saw him standing again between my legs and he looked at me questionally. Asking if he could continue. I thought about for a moment. Will he really try to safe Harry and Ron? I have to take the chance, right? So I nodded my head.

He slowly entered me. He took me with his arm tight around my back, our noses toughing. His eyes turned even darker and he increased the speed in his thrusts. When he came he threw back his head in ecstasy and moaned a deep moan. I felt him release inside of me with little waves.

After it he hold me for awhile, his nose in my hair smelling me. "Merlin I love you." he murmured. "Thank you but I can't help your friends not even if I wanted to." he said a little louder, pleading with his eyes for me to understand.

A white hot anger shot through me. HOW DARE HE? I slapped him in the face hard and I saw a red hand forming. "You asshole . So I fucked you for nothing I gave myself to you for nothing?? Even after all you did to me I let you touch me! And now you won't do this little favour. I knew I didn't like you, hated you even but now you just disgust me! I hope that you die on this mission of yours!" I yelled at him and I meant every word.

And he looked angry. I have never in all my life seen anyone look so angry. "Let me explain a couple of things to you that you must have missed. First of all I told you I couldn't help them. Second of all you just seemed to quite enjoy yourself and third the only reason they let you live was because I will die without you but if I die they will kill you and not only that, they will torture you and rape you. Is that what you want?'" he yelled right back.

"Just so you know I have been tortured and raped by…… YOU and I rather die than stay here with you for another minute." with that I grabbed my clothes and ran from the room. The library forgotten.

I knew that if he wanted to he could catch up with me but he didn't. Why?

When I got to my room I immediately ran to the bathroom to scrub him off me. And only now I have a thought about it. What is I get pregnant or get a disease? We didn't use protection. Oh my god. Pleas let me not be pregnant from that beast. On the bright sight if I did gets a disease I might die and even be free of him. Oh great so now I have gone all emo, really this is just great.

When I was done showering and redressing myself I walked back to ´our` room. I saw that someone must have thought me to be hungry because there stood a tray laden with food at the foot of the bed. I went to it and ate only the fruit. I didn't think I could keep any more of it down. When I was done I was very tired so I turned on the bed. Feeling disgusted to lay in it but couldn't make myself to leave anymore when my head hit the pillow.

My dreams were once again hunted by Draco Malfoy my own personal Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reviewing. I didn't really know what I wanted with this chapter but I had a couple of ideas. So sorry it took a little longer. I hope you like it. I will only add the next chapter if I have 40 reviews. Haha. Well I did mean it. Off course I don't own anything which sucks b.t.w. It all belongs to our best friend J.K. Rowling xx**

When I woke up I saw someone standing besides the bed and guessing it was Malfoy I turned my back to him. But when I thought back I realised it couldn't possibly have been him. The form of the man looking down at me was bigger and he stood slouchier. Besides there was the stench . A Malfoy doesn't smell like that. I looked back and my heart stopped beating for a second before I picked up again double speed. It was Fenrir Greyback. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the door. It was locked. Shit!!! What do I do? I never thought I was going to say this but.. Well I wish Malfoy was here. Only to save me after that he may take a one-way ticket to hell as well.

"Ah I see Draco has his Mudblood. But I want a taste as well." he mocked me. Tears of horror and fear sprang to my eyes but I blinked them back. He stalked towards me like a hunter and I was his prey. "You are still so young. You must taste very good. Even for a mudblood." he came closer and soon stood one feet away from me. He leaned down and sniffed. He groaned. "Yeah you are definitely going to taste good." he licked the side of my face and grabbed my other cheek. He forced my head to the side exposing my neck. He was about to bite when somebody apparated in the room.

It was Malfoy and he looked pissed. He flicked his wrist and Fenrir Greyback was thrown off me. Thank god. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Checking out your mudblood and I must say she looks very good and appetising. So good catch. Now let me have a taste." he stalked towards me again. I saw Malfoy move in lightning speed and grab the shoulder of the hunter. He threw him against the wall with his wand pointed at his throat.

"She is mine so hands off. Got it?" he growled. Fenrir just laughed.

"Ah I see. A little sentimental are we? So she is the one?" he asked like we were having some picnic in the park. Malfoy growled but nodded. WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT? _the one?_ Fenrirs smile disappeared before he said: "well I'll leave he alone then. I can't let you die now, can I?" he turned around and left the room but not before he blew me a kiss. He walked away laughing. I turned around shakily. When I looked back at Malfoy he ran over me and pulled me in for a hug. But I pushed him away.

"Well did you kill everyone I love? And don't touch me!" I yelled. I was about to walk out of the room when his voice stopped me.

"No we didn't kill your friends we couldn't find them and as for the 'no touching` I have to. I must hug you and kiss you and worship your body. Not only because I wan to but I also have to. I. will. Die. Without. You. And. Me. Toucing." he explained like I was an insolent child. To prove his point the came closer again and hugged me. I kept still and tried to ignore the urges to throw up. "Good girl." he said and ticked my arse. That's when I exploded.

"Who do you think I am? Huh? Your call-girl? Stop being such a asshole and open your eyes!! I don't want to be here! I hate you! I hate you touching me! And if you really love me, like you said you do, you would let me leave!!!!" I jumped out of his arms and stood breathing heavily opposite him. And now we were at it anyway I slapped him hard across the face. And once again it seems it hurts more for me than it did to him. "And why doesn't anything hurt you? I have kicked, hit and slapped you and yet nothing seems to hurt! So tell me the truth, what are you?"

He looked more than furious and I had to admit it frightened me.

He was also breathing heavily. And then his face calmed in a freaky way. Like he was still angry but just suppressing it. "You think nothing can hurt me? Have you ever once thought about your tongue or your obvious fear to me." he said. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Have you ever once thought that you deserved these fearful looks I am sending your way?" I asked sarcastically. I saw a little anger seep back in his carefully placed mask. I saw his hands ball into fist at his side but his face still seemed that calm, serene mask. And than his stance became casual and a small smile enlightened his face. His eyes were still angry but you had to look close to actually see that. "Have you already eaten?" he asked.

My hands were trembling with rage and I imagined myself spewing fire. "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!! Do you love me? Do you want what is best for me? If you do, for once tell me the truth and let me decide for myself what _I_ want." I looked at him and saw that he was losing his calm demeanour. I waited for a long time but he never uttered a word so I turned around and left. This time he didn't stop me. I walked all the way to the gardens and took a look around.

To the left of the garden it was surrounded by woods and the right by grass-land.

The garden was big and planted with a sorts of flowers, plants and trees, magical and muggle alike. In the middle there was a very big lake the size of a football field with in the middle a big fountain. I suddenly had the urge to swim so I looked down at what I was wearing and saw just some shorts and a tank-top. Without a second thought I jumped in.

The water was nice and refreshing. It felt like thousand of feathers caressing by body and for the first time since I came here I could completely relax. I lay on my back and the sun was shining in my face. I lay like that for quite some time when I felt something tickling my foot. The water was clear so could look beneath the surface and see what was going on. There was something in this lake I hadn't noticed before. There were all sorts of fish and when I looked to the left I saw some very large rocks in the far left corner of the lake but that was not what caught my reaction. On those very rocks sat I beautiful mermaid. I stopped moving and just looked at her.

She had a bleu tail and long red hair. Her hair was long, thick and wavy. Her tail shimmered in the sunlight and her skin was as white as snow. She looked at me the same way I guessed I was looking at her, measuringly **(don't know if that is a real word xp)**. Then a beautiful smile broke lose on her face and she dived into the water.

I tensed because of the stories I had heard of mermaids: they are mean and proud. They often pull people under water and let them drown. I read then in one of my school books of _care for magical creatures_.

I looked under water for a sign of her coming closer and there she was directly next to me still under the surface of the water. She was still smiling when she came up.

"Hello my name is Lamai. Who are you?" she asked me. Suddenly her features changed to understanding when she saw my face. "Oh I am not like the others of my kind, I will not hurt you. I promise. Anyway are you going to tell me your name or not?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…Uh I am Hermione Granger. And uh it is nice to meet you." I said with a hesitant smile. Her face was lightened with a brilliant smile once more.

"I meant it, I will not hurt you. There are things I want to know about you and there are things you need to know about them." she said pointing to the house. "I have to tell you everything I know about them."

I was shocked, how did she know I wasn't one of them? "You trust me? How do you know I am not one of them?" I asked her and I saw her smile getting bigger."

"Come back soon and I will tell you, Mia." and she left swimming away. I stayed there floating in the water trying to spot her but after I realised that wasn't going to happen I swam to the shore **(I mean side of the pool but didn't know the English word for it)**. I got out and headed for the house. I wasn't looking where I was going and so it wasn't really a surprise I bumped into something or rather someone.

**Little bit of Dpov (don't like writing that so don't expect more:P)**

Why doesn't she see? Or is she right? I do everything to protect her. I would do everything to protect her, hell I would even die for her if I had to. But how can I make her see?

It had been 30 minutes now since she left the room and I hadn't moved a muscle. I looked out the window and saw her in the lake but she was behind some rocks so I couldn't see what she was doing. Shit what if she is with that fucking mermaid. Merlin I hate that girl. Always trying to talk to me and make me better. I am the best man ever walking this planet. And I can prove it because the most beautiful girl that exist is mine and mine alone.

_She is only yours because you made her. She didn't really have a choice, did she? didn't you hear a word she was saying?_

Fucking conscience, SHUT UP!! Nobody asked you something.

_You know I am right, just open your eyes and do something nice for __her__ not just for you but for her._

I thought about it and just when I decided that the voice was right I had an vision about yesterday. I already did something nice. I showed her the library, didn't I? So why should I do another nice thing?

_Ok first of, you only showed her because you wanted to get in her pants and second you claim to love her and yet you don't want to give her everything she wants. that's a bit strange is it not?_

Don't give her anything. Are you out of your bloody mind, I saved her live didn't I?

_She wouldn't need saving if you and the others weren't the ones who caught them._

Ok could you shut up for a while you give me a bloody headache.

After I was done with my internal debate I figured I could go outside also so I could say ´hi` to Hermione. When I crossed the hallways I stumbled upon my father.

"Ah son, just the one I needed to see. Do you have a second?" he didn't wait for an answer he just pulled me with him in his study. "So how are you? Is _she_ cooperating?" he asked referring to Hermione.

My parents knew about my situation and at first were mortified but then they decided that it was just best to be kept a secret. They also knew about Hermione and at first they thought that I must have lost my mind but then they just came to the conclusion that she was a very lucky girl and I of course agreed with them on that part. Who wouldn't want to be with me?

We had a little talk about what happened in my life lately and if I had any luck regarding Hermione.

"Yes everything is going well." I said. My father had a smirk on his face.

"Of course, no one can resist a Malfoy, eh?" he winked. After another minute of useless chatter I was released and I could move on with my journey to find my Hermione.

There she was already out the lake dripping wet. All her clothes were sticking to her body and I could see everything. I had some thoughts that weren't very gentlemanly and at the moment I had to push them back because I just wanted to talk.

She was looking around the garden and didn't see where she was going. I had long since stopped walking to just look at her and then she bumped into me.

**Thanks for reading and review if you want the next chapter.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. It took a while to come up what I wanted with this chapter and it took even longer because I am currently writing two other stories. Oh yeah I don't own anything. And I want reviews people. don't make me beg pleas. Have fun.**

I looked up and saw Malfoy so I immediately took a step back to put some space between us. His face looked friendly down to me with little dimples in his cheeks from the smile lightning his face.

"You took a swim." he stated. "Was it nice?" my jaw dropped. Was he being nice to me? And he was actually looking me in the eye instead of looking a little lower like he used to. Suddenly I felt his fingers pushing up my jaw and I saw he looked curious.

"Uhm yeah it was nice." I looked away and I made a circle around him and walked to the door.

"Love I wanted to talk." he yelled with a kind voice. That voice alone was enough to creep me out so I made a mad dash to the stairs and took them two at a time. At the top I took a run to our room and ran inside. I turned around and locked the door. I leaned with my back on the door and released a deep breath.

Knock, knock. The sound made me jump and I looked at the door willing with my mind to make the person -most likely Malfoy- behind the door to disappear. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I just _wanted_ to talk." _wanted. _what does he want now then? I took little steps back while the door slowly unlocked to let the intruder in. First I saw a black boot and soon after I saw the rest of him. His face was contorted in anger and curiosity. "Look I want to make this work, to do that we need to talk and start trusting each other." with every word he said the smile on is face seemed to grow. He really is daft. isn't he? I looked disbelievingly up at him with disgust written over every feature of my face.

I looked to my left and saw the bathroom door and quickly opened it so I could make a little escape from the room. "Hermione! I am talking to you, this is very rude!" he yelled as I closed and locked the door. I looked around for a weapon. No way in hell was he ever going to hurt me ever again. I searched through the cupboards but found nothing of use to protect myself from that monster.

I leaned back against the door and slit down. I started to sob in earnest while flashes of the previous year flashed in front of my eyes. From the horcrux hunt to kill Voldemort till the horrible days I have spent in the presence of the ferret. I saw all the times he raped me and I sobbed even harder. Then I saw Harry and Ron again and I felt a spark of hope. They are still free… I hope. They will come and save me, I mean they have to, don't they? Do they even know I am still alive? Questions like this one circled round in my head while Malfoy was banging on the door, screaming for me to come out. Yeah like that will happen. I snorted through my sobs and it created a strangled sound.

Immediately the banging stopped. He must have heard me. "Hermione, are you ok?" His voice penetrated through my thoughts about all my happy times at Hogwart. "Hermione answer me!" he demanded. "Did you hurt yourself?" _hurt… hurt myself? Why would I do that?_

Dpov

When I heard a strangled sound coming from the other side of the door it was like I could see again. I gasped in horror when I remembered what I did to _my_ Hermione. I… I raped her. Her, the love of my life. That was what she had been telling me. She is unhappy. And yet I don't regret it. I know that sounds horrible but when I got her in every sense of the word I felt like I could breath again after a long time of sophisticating. I just wished she was more willing on her part… well a lot more willing. How afraid she must be of me. What have I done?

A little mantra of: I hurt her… I am a monster… I hurt her… I am a monster ran through my mind and I was ready to kill myself for what I did.

I started to feel so weak when I woke up after Greyback had bit me. I suddenly had such a _big _need of Hermione. I still do now but I can actually control my body now. Make the decisions of what to do myself. I will never touch her unless she wants me to and when will that happed? Probably never. FUCK! I am such a dickhead. And without touching her I will die. Literally.

I fell to my knees and gripped my hair hard. And I wailed.

What could I do? I thought very hard while I stood up and tried to open the door. She locked it the muggle way since she didn't have a wand. But I did so with a little 'alohomora' the door flew open and there she was. Sobbing on the floor and luckily unscathed. I walked over to where she sat on the floor and sat down beside her.

Immediately she froze and turned herself completely away from me and facing the opposite wall now.

I thought carefully about my words before I spoke them.

"I'm sorry." my voice sounded strangled so I cleared my throat. "I know that is not enough but I will explain now what happened and then I shall make up to it for the rest of our lives." I looked at her and searched for any signs that she was actually listening to me. She was. "What I did to you was unforgivable and I will regret this for the rest of my life, however as stupid as it sounds I will try and explain what happened not only to you but to me too. You see when I was bitten by Greyback that horrible night I wasn't me anymore. I was wild and I felt a longing I couldn't explain. I wanted you and only you. You were always on my every thought and it drove me crazy. Everyday I listened to the reports from the other death eaters in the hope to hear some news from you. To know where you were and how you were but most of all if you were still alive. And the thought of you death brought me so much pain I wouldn't leave my room for days. I was depressed and I wasn't myself. It was like I was locked up in my own body and had no means of escaping. Somebody else was controlling me and that was my wolf side." I looked at her and saw she was looking intently at me. Probably searching for lies in my little speech. There were none and she knew it. "Everything I, no my body did to you I am really sorry and I will not ever happen again. I promise." I stood up from the floor and offered her my hand without any expectations of her taking it. So it was a surprise when se did and I had a chance to pull her up. After she stood though she couldn't let go of my hand fast enough and she dusted herself off. Without another word she left the bathroom and headed outside. I stayed behind she needed some time.

I decided to take a little walk for myself when I heard a poof. I looked down and there stood 'Bird' a house elf we called 'bird' because he reassembled one with his beak-like face and big dark eyes which looked like an owls ones. His ears were also non-present.

I looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something.

"Master, mister Malfoy, you father wish to speak with you." he stumbled with a voice to high for a male.

"What does he want." I asked.

"I doesn't know. I does know there is more darkies with him." he referred to more death eaters. Lovely. I nodded and took his outstretched hand.

We appeared in front of my fathers office and I heard laughing coming from the inside. I looked down and saw Bird shaking with fear so I told him to leave and do what he normally does, cleaning and cooking.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter" came from the other side of the door. I took another deep breath and swiftly entered the room.

"Ah son come in and take a seat." my father gestured to one of the still free seats. I casually walked over and sat down while taking a look around the circle to see who else was present.

I saw Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange and felt a little shiver run down my spine. I still didn't like my aunt, never did actually. She is one crazy bitch. I also saw Zabini and to my disgust Parkinson. So basically my school mates and my crazy aunt. Why was she here?

"What is going on father?" I asked wit little emotion in my voice. It was always better to show as little of yourself while in the presence of these 'darkies'. I inwardly smirked at that name. Absolutely brilliant. Ha.

"Oh just a little get together. I was bored." I know he invited Pansy on purpose just to spite me. And sure enough I saw him smirk when my gaze flickered to her for a nanosecond… for I couldn't bare to look at her ugly face any longer. For some insane reason she still thought that we loved each other and that she was the one for me even after she married Zabini. "Well come on Bella let's leave the youngsters to themselves." As my father and aunt left they both winked at me with an evil smirk plastered on their faces. Now the seat to my left was free and I shuddered to think of who would be sitting there in the first possible moment. And sure enough as Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini got up to play pool Pansy sat in the chair and threw her arm around me.

"Oh Drakie I have missed you so! You missed me too, right?" she pouted in a way that was supposed to be seductive but actually made me throw-up a bit in my mouth. "My husband is a bit busy right now so lets go to you bedroom." she whispered in my ear and her finger drew lazy circles on my chest. She pulled back and smiled before nibbling on my earlobe.

Disgusted I threw her off me and joined my 'friends'.

We talked a bit about our lives and the war. A lot of praises were heard for our Lord. All in all a normal evening for these days… mind you I don't like this. Any of this. I lost my believes about mudbloods and their impurity a long time ago. After all I am in love with a muggleborn. Just the thought of Hermione brought a smile on my face.

**I am so sorry it took me this long to write this chapter but honestly I didn't know what I wanted to write and how I want this story to evolve. Also school was a disaster for me and that made me a little antsy.**

**Anyway if you want to know what happens next stay tuned :P**

**Thank for all the lovely reviews, they really, really make my day.**

**Here is a little clue as to what will happen in the story. Lots of drama and of course LOVE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so super sorry it took me such a long time to update but I have a perfectly good reason for it. I was really scared I was going to fail my last year uhm … I didn't YEAH and I have been sick recently and the headaches were really bad. So sorry! I really hope you're going to like where my story is going as for me I have no idea yet. We'll see. The characters don't belong to me because that privilege is for J.K. Rowling alone. Sadly. This story though is mine. Halleluja.**

**Dpov**

"oh shit, wrong door sorry." she turned beet-red as my so-called friends gawked at her. She immediately turned around and tried to leave but Pansy ran up to her, grabbed her by her hair and threw her on the floor while screaming prophecy's at her I didn't even hear.

"What the hell are you doing here little mudblood? Aren't you supposed to be dead or something, rotting away in that little hole you come from? Such a pity to see you still breathing! I shall do something about it right now then, okay?" She pulled her wand while the others were giggling. The end of her wand pointed to Hermione's throat.

And I saw red. WHAT THE FUCK DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING TO _MY_ HERMIONE! I pulled out my wand and pointed it to her chest, pointing with a bit too much pressure but I didn't care at the moment.

"Do that again and I'll kill you like there's no tomorrow. Now step away from Hermione or I'll pull through with my threat." two sets of scared eyes looked my way but at the moment I only had eyes for Hermione, checking if she was all right. I didn't see anything amiss so I turned a furious scowl at Pansy who was looking at me in disbelief.

"What are you doing, protecting that little mudblood?" her shrill voice sounding even shriller as she shrieked. My scowl turned even angrier if that was possible. My wandarm twitched witch the need to just curse her and be done with it.

"Don't call her that if your face is important to you. I don't care that you're a girl, I'll hit you so hard your grandchildren will be able to feel it." _you can hardly call that a girl though _I added as an afterthought. Luckily, well lucky for her, Blaise came to her aid and pulled her out of the room. I could hear them yelling at each other from the other side of the door.

I didn't mind them though as I crouched down to Hermione's level and softly grabbed her arms to pull her up. She still seemed a little shaken and when I looked into her eyes I saw disbelief shining through.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking her in the eye. She seemed shaken and a little confused. But she nodded in thanks anyway then she turned around and tried to walk away. Tried because I pulled at her arm and made her stay. "Guys this is Hermione. "Hermione you remember Grabbe and Goyle." I introduced them again. And I shot G&G a warning glance. They saw it and they politely smiled at her with a little 'hello it is nice to meet you'. She still seemed nervous though.

She shuffled her feet a little. "Nice to meet you again." Her soft, angelic voice said. She too, politely smiled. Then she looked at me again and I saw a small sliver of fear.

We all sat down and it was a little awkward because we all didn't really know what to say so I started by explaining why Hermione was here. She looked a little sad and it broke my heart but I kept on talking.

G&G looked a little disturbed when I finished my story. "So you are like some sort of married now?" Grabbe's deep, stupid voice asked me. Oh how I longed to just say yes, no scream it but I told myself I'd turn over a new leaf so I didn't say that. They looked a little disgusted with the idea and I had to try really hard to curse them. But a little while ago I would have thought the same thing so I couldn't blame them.

"No, for now we are trying to just be friends." there, an appropriate answer, not completely true but still. It was silent again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione twitch, like she wanted to say or do something but didn't dare. "What is it, love?" She quickly looked at me and away again but I saw a deep red coming from inside her shirt and travelling up and up towards her hairline. She was angry for some reason. "What is it, be honest with me. I won't be mad." I hadn't participated what she would do next. She jumped up and rounded on me. I take back what I said. She wasn't just angry, she was furious and it was directed towards me. I sat back a little.

"How can you say that? As if I would ever be friends with you after you did. You're a foul death eater and a rapist!" She yelled. Despite of what I just said I jumped up and rounded on her. She backed away in fear a little.

"Grabbe Goyle leave and tell Blaise and Pansy to stay away too." I never strayed from Hermione's eyes while I softly ordered them to do what I said. I know I was frightening her but at the moment I really didn't give a shit. I straitened up and towered over her. I found I liked it. It made me feel really powerful and like I could protect her from everything. I had to mentally shake myself to stay at the matter at hand.

My eyes tightened. She was about to say something but I sharply cut her off. Like she used to do when we were younger and still at school. "What was that. You'll keep your tongue when my friends or colleagues are here. And do you have any objections to friendship between us?" I waited expectantly to hear her answer.

Her hands balled into fist during my little speech and her eyes turned into angry slits, she reassembled a feisty snake. Which was strange because normally she looked more like a lioness. "What? I don't have to listen to your stupid rules. I am not here on my own free will so you couldn't exactly expect me to cooperate. And you raped me. Do you know what that does do somebody?" After she was done with her little rant she turned her back to me. She lifted her hands to her face and in a hunched form cried. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and I slowly felt my anger ebb away.

I laid my hand on her shoulder and she stiffened. I turned her around and pulled her into a hug. "No I don't know but I already explained why I did what I did. I know it is very hard for you to understand since you don't know the need I felt for you. But that's ok. I'll show what a great friend a can be and promise not to force you to have sex with me ever again. But I have to touch or else the need will become so great I can't keep on my promise." I tried to make it sound the least threatening possible. I kept my voice low and soothing. I slowly took a step back at her and looked her in the face. Her tears stopped flowing. She only still hiccupped a couple times and then that stopped too.

"You can only hold my hand. And nothing else. I mean it. If you do I'll castrate you." I wanted to tease her by saying _with what? _but I held it in. but I couldn't help but give her a soft kiss. It still felt like a soft explosion and I liked it. She however couldn't appreciate it. "I said only holding hands now I am gonna have to castrate you." but her lips twitched a little. "But seriously do anything more than that I will do it." And I believed her. The look on her face said it all. Then she turned and walked out of the room. I still looked at the spot she had been standing just seconds before.

HPOV

I ran through all the hallways through the and I was outside. I began jogging to the lake where I knew Lamai would be. It's not like she can run away from it. When I came nearer I saw she was sitting on the rocks basking in the warm sun just like the first time I saw her. She hadn't noticed me yet so I came and stood in her direct line of vision. "Lamai." I gently let her know I was there. She was startled by my voice but when she turned around her breath-taking smile was in place.

"Oh Hermione Granger I knew I would she you again. Are they treating you graciously?" she looked expectantly up at me.

I snorted. "Yeah right. Are you serious? We are talking about the same Malfoys right?" The thought alone was quite laughable. Them being nice to me. "But if raping and taking someone unwillingly is considered graciously. Then yes very over the top good." She looked very sad and heartbroken.

"Have you met Narcissa yet?"

"No I have only been with the youngest ferret of the entire bunch." it felt good to speak ill of them. Letting go of a tiny bit of anger.

I laughed a bit at the image of Malfoy as a ferret. Lamai didn't seem to appreciate my humour though.

"They aren't all that bad so stop bad-mouthing them. I know you must have been through a lot and I feel sympathy for you but Draco isn't so bad, really you'll see. He's going to make it better to you and I know what happened between you two. I know what he is and what you are to him. He couldn't control himself and were mistreated for that. I know they are a proud family but they have been good to me as they will for you. Just wait and see." and just like that she left again. I wondered if I should go after her and try to catch her but I knew that my chances would be slim to none. So I turned around and found a soft patch of grass to sit on.

I basked in the warm late-afternoon sun. I plucked a little flower sitting next to me and turned it over in my hand. I never knew that these little white flowers were so beautiful. The leaves of the flower were pearl white while the stem was a very pretty green. It was small but very much appreciated. I put it in my hair. As I stood up again I plucked another one and left it on the rocks for Lamai.

I turned back to the house. It was getting darker now.

I was ten steps from the front door before it was thrown open and I saw a frantic Malfoy looking around. I saw him taking a relieving breath when his eyes landed on me. A small smile was gracing his face. "There you are. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you anywhere. It's time for diner. My parents are waiting." OH HELL NO!

**Please r&r. with lots of love me :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, I know it has been an awfully long time since I posted my last chapter and I want to apologize. I am very grateful for all the reviews and to everyone who is still reading this. I had trouble deciding what I wanted to do with my story and I'd like some suggestion. What do you think should happen? Let me know please. As always I still don't own Harry Potter even though it would be amazing if I did. This plot however is mine. YEAHHHH! Have fun reading. Ooh I'd like to recommend a song from Emmy Rossum called ´so right´.**

I changed first into a lovely yellow sundress. And I had to brush my hair too because it resembled a haystack. Malfoy supplied me with make-up so I put on a bit of lip-gloss and mascara.

I was about to turn away from the mirror in the bathroom when I saw Malfoy standing in the doorway staring at me with a thoughtful expression. I lifted my left eyebrow asking him without words what he wanted.

"Where is the flower that was in your hair just moments ago?" He meant the flower I had taken with me from outside while I was sitting in the grass near Lamai.

Lamai is the mermaid the Malfoys have in their garden. She seemed very kind but because she liked the ferret family she made me a bit wary of her.

I looked to my right and saw that the little white flower had fallen to the floor. Malfoy fallowed my gaze and spotted it too. He picked it up for me and places it in my hair, in the exact same position it had been moments ago.

"It looks lovely in your hair. You look like a nymph now." His words were spoken with great care. I appreciated the gesture. He was trying not to scare me, to make me feel safe and comfortable.

He took my hand and guided me to the door. Even though we made a deal about handholding it still felt very wrong to hold the hand of your rapist even though he claimed to never do it again.

It told him he could only hold my hand and not touch me anywhere else after he claimed he had seen the light. He said that every time he raped me his wolf side was in control so I made a deal with him. I'd rather hold his hand than have him rape me again because his wolf side demanded more touching from me.

After we made the deal he had given me a soft peck on the lips and till now never strayed from our agreement.

I wasn't planning on staying here. As soon as I saw I chance I would flee and leave Malfoy and the manor behind me to never look back. I'd hoped that by then Harry and Ron would still be alive. I hope they're safe. Ooh god I hope they are safe.

I felt my eyes water thinking about them but I gritted my teeth to stop them from falling.

We were silent while walking the halls but I saw Malfoy opening and closing his mouth a couple of times. He wanted to say something but he obviously had doubts. He opened his mouth one more time, "Hermione, I… I… we're here." He wanted to say something else but chose to state the obvious anyway.

The doors leading to the dining room were made of thick oak. They were painted an light cream colour and they were decorated with golden mouldings. Malfoy opened them with a wave of his wand and I had to stifle a gasp as I saw the space this room hold. It was enormous and richly decorated in Victorian style.

This room must function as a ballroom too for special occasions.

"Welcome Miss Granger, son." I looked to the speaker and saw Malfoy senior rise from the table with an easy smile on his face. It was an odd combo I mused. An smiling Lucius. It made me cringe.

My back stiffened and my hands balled into fist. They too were keeping me prisoner in this golden cage. They saw my reaction and chuckled. HOW DARE THEY? They were not taken! They were not raped! They were the takers and they raised a son who raped innocent girls who never even seen a man naked before.

"Son you were right, she does resemble an kitten." My eyes shot to Malfoy. He looked a tiny bit shamefaced but he mostly showed some sort of manly pride.

"Yes I know. How are you father, mother?" Before he kissed and hugged his mother he shot me an apologizing smile. I growled back at him.

"You know Miss Granger growling won't help your case about the kitten issue." Are you serious? Is Lucuis joking with/about me. I don't know which one.

"Honey close your mouth. You're catching flies." Now Narcissa too. WHAT THE HELL! Am I dreaming? Was this all some sort of freakish nightmare? I pinched myself and yelped.

"Hermione are you alright? Why are you pinching yourself?" Malfoy gripped my hands and looked into my eyes while his face shone with worry.

"I… I.. nothing sorry I don't really feel so good." It was the truth. I really didn't feel so good. I didn't feel sick, like they probably thought I felt but I felt really panicky.

I thought that Lucius at least would feel happy about me being sick and Narcissa showing a small evil grin in response to my proclamation but nothing prepared me for a shrieking Narcissa with a really big Hollywood worthy smile clapping her hands. "Oh darling are you nauseous? Maybe you're pregnant. Ooh do you hear that dear? We're going to be grandparents. How wonderful." She ran to Malfoy and me and threw her arms around us both squeezing us together. My face was pressed in his chest and there wasn't an inch of us not touching.

I panicked. I couldn't breath. He was touching me again and so was his devil mother. Lucius was the first to notice.

"Uh honey, I think you should let them go now." She looked at us confused and when she saw me shaking and struggling for breath she immediately released me. Her happy face turned slightly less happy and more worried.

Malfoy looked worried too. "Hermione are you ok?" He stretched him arm out to touch me but I shook my head no and took a step back. Now that we weren't touching anymore breath came to me a bit easier.

I had to form a lie really fast or act like nothing was wrong. I did both. "oh god no. I'm not pregnant. But you made me doubt myself a little. I'm shocked. That had never before. I'm normally so sure of myself." I was babbling and I saw the amused expression on the ferret family. Hé I like that name. Ferret family. Sounds a bit like the Adam's family. God I'm such a nerd.

Narcissa looked a bit down now and surprisingly enough it made me feel just a tiny bit bad. I scoffed at myself. I feel sorry for a stinking death eater. Maybe I really am sick.

"Well let's eat if Miss Granger feels good enough to eat something." Lucius' eyebrow was raised in a silent question. I just nodded and Malfoy pulled out a chair for me to sit in. I sat.

Dinner with the ferret family was nothing like I imagined it to be. I thought it would be silent and they'd torture a couple of muggleborns and house elves just for the fun of it. I couldn't have been more wrong. I witnessed something nobody probably ever had. They. Were. An. Actual. Family. How odd is that? They talked and laughed and joked, and talked and laughed some. They even wanted me to speak and tell them about myself. Narcissi even wanted to talk about my youth, my family and my friends. I talked a bit but I was very careful about what I said concerning my family and friends. What if I unconsciously rat them out? No that couldn't happen so my answers were short, diplomatic and as nice as I could muster.

Even though dinner could be considered quite pleasant I never once let myself relax completely. I was terrified more death eaters or Voldemort himself would come for a nice cup of tea or to, you know torture someone… namely me. That never happened though and when dinner was over Narcissa even hugged me. "I like you Miss Granger." she had said. And Lucius shook my hand and gave it a air kiss. Off course he was still to good to actually lower himself to really kiss my knuckles. Even though I'd probably throw up if he did.

Malfoy took my hand again and asked me where I wanted to go. I wasn't sure so he took me to the library. I had to swallow hard when I saw the place again. The memories from what happened here flooded my mind and I saw the same thing happening with Malfoy when I turned my head to look at him. His eyes darkened and his hands balled into fist. I quickly took a couple steps away from him in case he wouldn't keep his promise.

**Thank you for reading** **and pleas review and tell what you thought and what you want to happen.**

**Xxxxx Hollanddj13**

**p.s. Ooh and I'm looking for a Beta. Who's interested? Pleas mail me on my account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey this chapter came a bit sooner than the last and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I don't own Harry Potter but this story is mine. YEAHH!**

He squeezed his eyes shut and stuffed his hands in his pants' pockets. We were in the library. We just ate dinner with his parents which wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be. It was quite nice actually.

This place… the library. He used me here. And I gave myself here to him to save my friends. It didn't matter he couldn't do anything to save them. Turns out they didn't need saving. They escaped the death eaters and were now still alive somewhere. I hope they're alright.

The memories of what happened here just a couple of days ago seemed to affect his wolf side a bit too much for my liking. But he didn't act on it yet. As a matter of fact I think he wasn't even breathing. It seemed like he was turning off his senses.

I stood there calculating my chances for escaping if Malfoy really couldn't stop himself. They weren't good. Malfoy was blocking the only exit. _Shit!_

My attention was snapped back to him when I heard him exhaling a big breath he had apparently been holding. I was shaking, waiting to see what would happen next. Nothing did. He shrugged sheepishly at me and apologized, confirming my thoughts about the memories here. He was still a little flustered though. That wasn't too _hard_ to tell.

I blushed a little. I never blush! What's happening to me?

"Come on, I think there are a couple of books here which are not about dark magic so let's search." And indeed when we walked to all the shelves full of books I only saw books of the dark arts. It was insanely difficult to find a book we read and used in school. "Hermione I found my old school books." I fallowed his voice and saw him standing in front of a smaller bookcase. It was filled with our old schoolbooks and to my great delight I saw a copy of my favourite book of all times: Hogwarts a History.

It brought back memories from older times, better times. I saw it all again. I was sitting in thee common room, reading by the fire while Harry and Ron were bickering about one thing or the other. It was winter and cold so Dean and Seamus had gone to the kitchen to get hot chocolate for everyone. It was snowing outside the window. I was brought back to reality by Ron's voice. "Hermione what do you think? I'm right, aren't I?" I looked at him with annoyed eyes. I hadn't been fallowing their pity argument. "I don't know where you and Harry are talking about. Sorry. But I'd appreciate it if you would stop so I could read. Really boys it's a wonderful winter evening and you're spending it with needless bickering." They agreed and it turned out to be the best night of my life. Harry and Ron sat with me in front of the fire while I was reading and after a while we just started talking.

I didn't realise I was already sitting on one of the beautiful chairs in the library with her book open on her lap. Malfoy was sitting next to her. He too had an opened book on his lap. But he wasn't looking at its pages but at her. She quickly shifted her attention back to her book and this time she really read.

After a couple of minutes Malfoy's finger slowly closed around hers. A shock went through her but she didn't pull her hand away. Their eyes met and hold for a second before he smiled a genuine smile and looked back to his book but Hermione knew that he didn't see the words he was reading and neither was she. She was consciously aware of their hands and suddenly she felt a bit insecure. What if her hands were going to turn sweaty soon or were they a little too rough/ soft. What if he didn't like her hands?

_What a ridiculous notion. What should I care if he likes my hand or not?_

Immediate her mood soured and she began reading her book in earnest. The pages were practically glued to her face. So close was she holding her book. Actually her arms began protesting after ten minutes or so. She was about to place Hogwarts a History back in her lip when she felt something else shifting in it. She looked down and saw a sleeping Malfoy with his face pressed into her thigh. Their hands had let go of each other sometime she had been reading.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and the back of his head pressed against her stomach. He started breathing he in and his whole body turned so his head could press in her crotch. That was when se had enough. As hard as she could, she pushed against him, meaning to push him off her and onto the floor. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her with him. With a heavy thump she landed on top of him.

His eyes flew open and she saw they were entirely black again. And she didn't only know how exited he was by the colour of his eyes. No his excitement was currently pressed against her tummy. His hands tightened on her hips and he pushed her harder against him. He groaned and she was shaking with fear. His right hand moved up over her arms to the back of her head and he applied a little bit of pressure. He moved her face closer to his and when their lips where almost touching Hermione could no longer control her tears and slowly they slipped from her eyes.

Draco startled to feel liquid hit his face snapped out of his trance and saw Hermione's face inches from his own crying while his own body held her trapped. Immediately he let go of her.

She scrambled off him and ran from the library. _I can't believe he broke his promise and almost kissed me._ Hallways were dimly lit but she barely comprehended that as she was searching for her room. What she wasn't planning was to walk in on a room full of death eaters who turned to look at the loud intruder. In the middle of the room stood the terror of all her nightmares. Lord Voldemort. She had the wrong door. This wasn't her room. This was Lucius his library.

"Well well well isn't that your son's little pet Lucius?"

DPOV

Uhm Hermione. We were in a meadow and the sun was shining on us as we lay naked and tangled into each other. It felt heavenly. I was surrounded by her smell and her warmth. And suddenly I was on the ground of our library and she was on top of me. But that barely registered in me. The only thing I felt was her on top of me and pressed tightly against me but it wasn't close enough. I wanted her closer still. I gribbed her waist and brought her head closer. I wanted to taste her lips so badly.

And all the while I knew I was losing control but I couldn't seem to stop.

Splat. Something wet fell on my cheek and I saw Hermione above me. A smile threatened to break me for I hadn't understood the gravity of our situation yet. It took me all but a millisecond to figure out that I was breaking the rule we made.

She was crying and as soon as I let her lose she jumped up and ran from the library. It took a bit for me to calm down and asses the situation. I ran after her but I couldn't see her anymore so I used my wolf senses to find her. I fallowed her smile and to my horror found myself in front of my father's study. The study in which he was currently having a death eater meeting. A meeting where the Dark Lord was attending which was pretty rare.

**Cliffy so if you want to know what'll happen stay tuned for more :D If you have ideas concerning my story pleas let me know and if you want to help me let me know too :P have a nice day.**

**Xx Hollanddj13 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody. Here is the long-awaited chap and I hope you enjoy. Now I have a question. Who think Hermione should be pregnant? Give you ideas and I will see how I will fit it into my story.**

**The characters don't belong to me. This story does though :D **

Hpov

"Well well well if that isn't your son's little pet, Lucius."  
I was rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. My body was paralyzed with fear. And I felt the adrenaline shooting through my blood which was pumping way harder than it should and for a moment I was seriously scared I would get a heart-attack.  
As for Voldemort, he only had eyes for me. The rest of the room's attention was divided between me, Voldemort or Lucuis. The latter of us seemed stricken. His eyes were open wide and his mouth opened and closed multiple times and yet no sound were forthcoming. I had a feeling he too was fearing for a heat-attack.  
If only I didn't run from Draco. If only I had endured it a little better. What was the worst he could have done? He already had me. More than once. And now I'll most probably die. And it will definitely be a slow and painful death. No simple avada kedavra for me.  
"Yes my lord, she is." Lucius' voice was soft and dare I say it a little hesitant but with an underlying tone coloured with authority. He is a Malfoy after all. I almost rolled my eyes but as I knew it wouldn't be appreciated I stopped myself just in time. 'I just prolonged my life with a couple more seconds' I thought dryly.  
Voldemort kept looking at me but didn't say anything anymore. Suddenly I felt a little pressure in my mind. I knew who it was and I also knew what he was looking for. Information about my two very best friends: Harry and Ron.  
No! he couldn't see anything about them so I pulled up my occlumensy walls and saw as Voldemort's lips slowly pulled up in the corners till it formed a smirk.  
"So you know occlumensy? Who taught you? The old, annoying coot?" His tone was demanding and I knew that not answering could lead to my death that much quicker so I confirmed what he said. Even though I would never call our brilliant deceased professor an old, annoying coot.  
I remember the day professor Dumbledore asked Harry, Ron and me to come to his office. We were positively shocked when he told us that he wanted Harry to teach us occlumensy with the help of himself of course. I never knew learning something could be that hard and tiring. It took me weeks to learn it as well as I can now and Ron months. While we were learning I regretted getting on Harry's case so much when he had trouble learning it in our fifth year.  
I was knocked out of my daydreaming my a cold hand touching my face and looked up at the blood-red eyes of the most feared man alive. He had a calculating look colouring his ugly features and after a second or two a smirk graced his face for the second time I met him.  
"Well little Granger, I trust you know who I am. But I am going to formally introduce myself anyway. My name is Lord Voldemort but you can address me as 'my lord'. If you were to forget that one simple rule I'll make sure you can't normally function for at least a month." His voice dripped with kindness and that made the threat all the more real to me and I fearfully nodded, crouching into myself at the same time. He nodded as well a satisfied smile on his face still thinning his already thin lips even more. "And you can always bow to me if you want to get in my good favour." I knew he was a bot sarcastic so I avoided looking at him. He directed his gaze to Lucius again. "I like her Lucius, you son has my permission to mate with her. Not that we could stop him, eh?" All the death eaters chuckled a little nervously and Lucius looked relieved. For what I wouldn't know. They continued talking and I was dismissed. I couldn't leave that room any faster . As soon as I closed the door behind me I was pulled into a very tight hug. I instantly stiffened but after a moment or two I could tell it was Draco and I relaxed a little.  
He soon pulled back and took my face between his hands looking at me like two lovers might do. He released an heavy breath and kissed my forehead after making sure I wasn't hurt. And even though it should disgust me, his lips felt very nice on my skin and that frightened me more than anything. "I'm sorry." His words got me out of my trance and I pushed him off me. He instantly looked a little hurt and grabbed my hand. "I didn't know what happened. I was dreaming about you and suddenly you were really on top of me and I… it felt really nice. I really am sorry for almost breaking the promise I made. I'll try harder, I promise but… when my wolf side is in control it is really difficult to not act on my desires. He makes me act on them." He was talking very slowly, willing me to understand and I did. It was just… that didn't make it any less scary. While we were talking he guided ud away from that room as quickly as my legs could fallow his.  
"I understand. But maybe it would be better if we didn't spent so much time together." I had been thinking about this idea before and thought it was a good plan until I saw the look on Draco's face. His features darkened and the grip he had on my hand tightened so it was bordering painful.  
"Hermione that wouldn't be a good idea at all. If I were to not see you for a couple days or hours even I will not be able to stand for my mistakes when I do see you again after that much time."  
My hands started to shake a little and I whimpered. My hand really started to hurt now. "Ow, you're hurting me." His grip immediately loosened and my blood circulation slowly started throughout my hand again making a tinkling feeling.  
Finally we stopped in front of a familiar door. It was his/ our room. Opening the door he pulled me through and bringing me into another hug he sniffed my hair. I let him. I didn't want to upset him further. Who knew what he would do.  
He pulled me to bed and laid me on top of his chest. I stiffened as soon as his arms enclosed me in a prison made of flesh and blood. "Relax I won't touch you. I only want to sleep again with you. Really only sleep." I slowly did what he said and after a moment or two his breathing evened out and I knew he was asleep.  
I rolled off him and sat up looking out the window. It was dark outside. The sky was clear. Not a cloud to be seen and the stars shone very bright just like the moon. It was like they wanted to comfort me. And very slowly before I even knew it happened one single tear slipped over my cheek and fell on my hands, which were folded in my lap. I hunched over en hid my face behind my hands as I softly cried so as not to wake up Draco.  
I was startled when I felt a hand on my back softly rubbing up and down. "Why are you crying?"  
I breathed in deeply. "I just… I am so worried about everything. About Harry and Ron, about my family and… about myself. What is to become of me?" I full-out sobbed now and Draco pulled me into his embrace. He was warm and hard and strangely I felt safe. I wasn't aloud to feel safe in his arm but for the moment I found solace in it. "Lord Voldemort said something strange and I don't know what he meant. Can you explain?"

"I will if I know the answer. What did he say?"

"He gave you permission to mate with me. What does that mean?" In the depths of my mind I already knew what Voldemort meant with that but I desperately wanted to be wrong.  
He was opening and closing his mouth but he didn't seem to find the right words. But I saw he was deeply satisfied and I knew my worst fears were just confirmed. Suddenly he hissed and he reluctantly let me go. I looked at him in question and saw that he pulled the sleeve of his left arm up. In horror I looked upon his dark mark and it moved. It actually moved. I shot off the bed and away from him in fear and he grimaced before apologizing and apparating away.  
I stood there for a long time not really knowing what to do with myself before I decided that a shower was definitely in order. I needed to think over some things. Mainly how to get out of here.

I undressed while walking to the bad room and was already naked as I opened the door. I knew the house elves would clean up my clothes as soon as I closed the bad room door behind me. I didn't want to use the elves like that but Draco said it was their job and I shouldn't be in their way.  
After a rather headed argument I relented… still feeling a bit queasy about it though.  
The water was warm and relaxed my tense muscles. The shampoo smelled like vanilla and relaxed me even further.  
Knock knock.  
Immediately I tensed again. "Hermione could you quickly finish washing? We need to talk it is very serious." Draco's voice was urgent and I heard he was exited about something. If he was exited about something I knew I should fear for the same thing.

**Thank you for reading and being so patient to keep waiting for me to update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody. I had a little extra time so I'm updating a little sooner than I normally do. I'm sure you don't mind. Well enjoy and review pleas because I'd like to have 'm over the 120 for my next update. If you have any ideas pleas sent them to me. Thank you for all the re****views you've given me so far. They really inspire me to write more. These characters don't belong to me but this story definitely does.**

As soon as I opened the door and got out I pulled into a hug. Draco spun me around and he was laughing.

"What got you so happy?" I asked as soon as he sat me down on my feet again.

He grabbed my hands and continued smiling. "The Dark Lord gave me permission to kill Fenrir for what he did to me. I can finally take my revenge on him for changing me into this monster and almost hurting you." As soon as he saw my face fall he stopped talking. "He won't be able to get to you ever again after I'm done with him. Don't worry." I shook my head. That wasn't why I was worried and I couldn't even really explain it, the cold hot fear that shot through me and suddenly my eyes got wet.

I knew now. I was afraid of losing Draco. What if he got hurt? What would happen to me after that? They would surely kill me. There was no need for me after all. But those were fleeting thoughts. The thing I feared most for was his life. I realised I wouldn't be able to stand it if Draco got hurt. And with an heavy heart I thought that he could even be killed.

Fenrir was way older than Draco and he must be better skilled in fighting. "What if you get hurt?" My voice was soft, hesitant. When I looked up into Draco's face I saw that his smile became softer and his eyes seemed euphoric like I have just saved the life of his firstborn or something.

"I won't get hurt I promise. I… can I kiss you?" He sounded a little unsure of himself. I wanted to say yes but I wanted to know something first.

"When will you leave?" He closed his eyes for a moment in pain. He thought I rejected him so I put my hand on his cheek. His eyes shot open and he saw my worried gaze.

"In a couple of hours. We have a meeting at seven tomorrow morning." I looked at the clock and saw we missed dinner and that it was nine already. "We are going to fight during the meeting."

I swallowed hard. Then I smiled a little sadly. "You can kiss me now." He didn't waste any time as he pressed his warm lips to mine. It took a moment for me to respond. I mean he had hurt me a lot but along the way I realised I started liking him. Maybe it's because of his werewolf-curse. It must be.

The kiss was soft and unhurried. We took our time exploring each others lips. He took my bottom lip between his lips and sucked softly. He did the same to my upper lip. Softly he slipped his tongue along the seam of my mouth and I opened up for him. Our kiss became a little harder after that but it wasn't bruising. I moaned as soon as our tongues found each other and he responded with a groan. It was like a dance. First his tongue sought out mine and than mine his. Over and over. And the whole time his hands rested on my face and mine rested on his chest.

It wasn't enough I wanted more and I started to explore his chest and back. His neck and hair. His hips and back up again. The sounds we made drove each other mad with want.

Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a voice screaming that what we were doing was wrong but I quickly shut that voice up as I felt his hands slip lower too. Over my neck along my shoulder to my arms and back up. His hands ghosted over my breast and my nipples hardened immediately. He slipped his hands lower till they rested on my hips.

Slowly we stopped. He pecked my lips a couple more times and rested his forehead against mine. Our breathing was laboured and he squeezed my hips like he was trying to ground himself. "If we don't stop now I won't be able to."

The scary thing was that I didn't know if I even wanted him to stop. It felt so good and it might be the last time we could do this. Ok that was a bit over dramatic but it sounded true right now. "I don't know if I want you to stop." I said shyly.

I heard him take in a deep breath. "Even though I'd really like to make love to you tight now… I can't." I felt the feelings of rejection wash through me and my eyes filled with tears and my cheeks red with embarrassment. "No don't cry. The reason why I won't make love to you right now is because you would regret it. I know you will and I don't want that."

I couldn't help it I swear. But I jumped him and kissed him again. Just very quickly and I realised he was wrong. I pecked his lips once more. "Thank you for stopping. I don't think I would be able to." I smiled up at him and he gave a small smile back. I saw he was overwhelmed by what I just did and I giggled. He grinned back at me and my legs turned to jelly. He really was a beautiful man.

We slowly untangled ourselves from each other as we decided we were going to sleep. Draco needed it for the fight tomorrow and I was tired from the emotional rollercoaster that just happened. I left for the badroom to change and when I came out in a tank-top and some shorts I saw Draco already lying in bed. Hands behind his head as his eyes slowly raked over my body. He stopped when he came to my eyes and he smiled at me. I smiled back a little embarrassed and got into the bed next to him. He turned on his side and flipped me to my side as well so he could spoon me. His arm hold me to his chest and I felt nice, warm and protected. It was a wonderful feeling.

We both fell asleep quickly but I woke up in the middle of the night. Draco was still holding me tight and his breath fanned out against the skin of my neck. I shivered, suddenly I wanted him so badly and I knew he wanted me too even in his sleep. The evidence was currently poking a hole in my butt. Without my permission I rolled my hips in a circular motion against his arousal and he groaned. I looked over my shoulder to see if I was waking him up but his eyes were still closed. I rolled my hips again and he made the same sound that came deep out of his throat. It sounded a bit feral like a cave-man. I felt warmth and wetness rush between my legs and moaned softly.

His arm that lay across my waist moved upwards so that it now lay on my breast and his hand softly squeezed and pinched my nipple. "Hermione." I turned around afraid that I woke him up to find him still asleep. He was dreaming about me. This made me giggle and I rolled my hips again a little harder this time. "Ungh. Oh that feels good. Don't stop my mate." I looked over my shoulder again and saw that his eyes were wide open and dark with lust. His hand kept playing with my breast while he turned me over so I lay on my back.

He pulled my shirt down and replaced his hand with his mouth. I groaned loudly and arched my back. I felt him smirk against my nipple but I didn't care. I've never wanted something so badly in my entire life than to feel Draco inside me again. He stopped playing with my chest and kissed me on the lips. This kiss was hungry and hard. The stopples of his beard brushed over my face as we kissed and it felt wonderful. His lips gently teased mine apart and his tongue seeped in, making slow, sensuous circles against my own. I pulled on his hair softly and he let out a tiny growl that made my inner walls clench. "I want you Draco."

We stopped for a breath and for Draco to take off my shirt. "Are you really sure? You won't regret it afterwards?"

"No, pleas make love to me." He responded with a hard growl and he impatiently ripped my shorts and underwear off. Next was his own boxer. He kissed me once more and pushed his hand between my legs to push them apart.

I expected him to push into me as soon as he could. What I hadn't foreseen however was for him to slither down my body till his face was directly in front of my clit. "I… you don't have to do that." God I was embarrassed.

"Why not? I want to." He looked genuinely curious and I turned red in shame.

"The smell… it… well doesn't smell disgusting?" He laughed at me and I tried to push him away.

"No… no I'm… sorry. B…but love I don't… mind the smell. You smell mouth-watering so stop… stop trying to push me away. I want to taste you!" he pushed out between laughs. Before I could do anything to stop him he swept his tongue along the entire seam of my clit. I cried out and gripped his hair, trying to push him deeper into my pussy. He stimulated my little bundle of nerves and my hips lifted of the bed in an effort of getting him even closer to me than he already was. He worked me over with his tongue and fingers till I almost came. As soon as he felt me constrict around his fingers though he pulled me back, leaving me wanting.

"No don't stop pleas." But he ignored me and kissed me thoroughly instead. And I had to give it to him. Tasting myself on him was strangely arousing and so I moaned and he did too.

"Do you still want me?" He asked. I nodded and so he positioned the point of his erection at my entrance and filled me completely.

Haha sorry to tease you but I stopped here for a reason. You see I wanted you to come back and read my next chapter :P hah. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chappie. There was a lot of lovin' and fluffin'. So review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. This story does though. Have fun reading!**

The next morning I woke up to the light that was filtering through the curtains and I saw that the man I shared this bed with last night was gone.

I was still lying in bed completely naked from our activities last night. Immediately my cheeks flooded with color as all the things we did last night replayed in my head like a movie. I remembered the feeling of his tongue and fingers everywhere probing my body. I remember feeling so full I thought my heart might burst. I remember his sweat dripping off his body on mine to slide down between my breast. I remember all the delicious sounds he made and I remember forgetting why I didn't want him before. It seemed so silly to me yesterday but now I knew again why I could never love him. I felt a little disgusted with myself for allowing Malfoy to touch me like that. And enjoying to boot too.

He is Malfoy. The boy that tortured us in school. The pureblood supremacist. And he raped me, he disgraced my body in the most vile way known to mankind. And yet last night I felt like I couldn't live another second without him.

I'm not a racist but starting a relationship with a werewolf was never on my to-do-list. And starting a relationship with Malfoy was just laughable. And yet here I am, biting my nails worrying for his safety.

It was eight in the morning so he must have been gone for over an hour now. Was that good or did that mean he wasn't coming back at all?

They are probably still fighting or they are just getting started. It all depends on how much Voldemort likes the sound of his own voice. He is pretty arrogant so maybe they haven't even started the fight yet. Still pictures of Draco's mangled body flashed behind my eyes and my worries only grew.

It was weird feeling this way about him. I can count the people I worry about every single day on one hand: Mom, Dad, Harry, Ron and my best female friend Ginny. Those are exactly five people and now there are six. Draco too. But why? What changed? Why do I suddenly need him like the air I breath? Picturing a life without him now hurt so damn much. Was it some sort of old magic? Does it mean that just because Draco thinks I'm his mate he is mine too? Is this feeling even real then? Or is it created by magic?

But when he walked in a hour later, precisely when the clock struck nine, looking tired as hell I knew that it didn't matter, at least nor for now. All I knew was, how relieved I was when I saw that beside from looking tired there wasn't really anything wrong with him.

He smiled softly at me and promptly fell on the bed. "I'm going to sleep for the next 30 days." He groaned.

"No wait. That's not fair. How'd it go?"

The only response I got was a snore… great.

Once again I checked him for injuries and I saw a small cut on his forehead, almost entirely covered by his hair. I also saw some bruises forming after I unbuttoned his shirt to check his chest and back.

A knock on the door made me look up just in time to see Narcissa Malfoy coming through the door. As soon as she saw Draco lying on his back, deeply asleep, she ran to him and threw her arms around him, sobbing. That woke him up.

"Oh my sweet, sweet boy. I was so worried about you. Oh thank merlin you're okay." I never thought I'd see Mrs. Malfoy show this much feeling.

Draco slowly circled his arm around his sobbing mother, winching from the pain while doing so. He smiled softly at her, obviously pleased that his mother loves him so much.

"Now now mom I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. See? The fight didn't even last that long. The dark lord was just explaining a couple of things first." At this I saw him shudder. I could guess that by explaining something he actually meant torturing someone for a fault that person might have made. I could only imagine what Voldemort could inflict on someone when he was displeased with said person. And I couldn't suppress a shudder of my own.

I imagine that what Dolohov did to me in our fifth year was child's play to what Voldmort could do. And I almost died because of Mister Dolohov.

I remember the way Harry and Ron worried for me after that attack even when they themselves didn't escape unscratched either. It must be worse now. They probably think I'm dead. The thought alone was enough for me to almost have a panic attack.

Slowly I gained my bearings back and I refocused on the touching scene in front of me. Who knew snakes actually had feelings? I smiled softly at my thoughts. Maybe snakes aren't well understood. Maybe they are the way they are because we made them out to be bad in the first place. Maybe they got tired of trying to prove us wrong.

Narcissa and Draco slowly let go of each other, both still smiling a relieved smile. Next draco's eyes turned to me. His eyes lit up and the smile that was already there grew till all his pearly whites were visible to me. I raised my brows. "Congratulations are in order I believe." My voice was cool. I couldn't yet accept him. It was too soon. Besides I wanted to torture him a little.

"It's great to see you too Granger. I trust you weren't too worried?" The sarcastic asshole. I looked at him passively while he smirked that Merlin-awful smirk at me.

"Why would I be worried? I mean, if you died your Lord will most probably kill me or give me to one of your other friends. So why the hell would I be worried?" I scoffed. A little bit of hysteria creeping into my tone. Then I became a little more sincere, "I'm glad you're not in some ally lying dead."

"Me too."

"Me too." I looked over at Narcissa and smiled a little at her. Her relieve was palpable. Then she looked at the both of us and saw the look on her son's face. "I shall leave you alone too uhh…yeah I'll just leave you be." I never knew Malfoys could get flustered too. Who knew?

I suddenly wondered what Harry and Ron would say had they been here to see that. But then again they would also know what has transpired between Draco and myself.

As usual my eyes slowly filled with tears when I thought of my two best friends. And I again wondered if they were still alive and fighting.

Draco seemed to sense my inner turmoil. "Hermione we don't know where they are. The Dark Lord is furious we haven't brought him to him yet. He also knows we had him here and we have all been severely punished for that. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad but because I think you deserve to know." Draco suddenly sounded so much older and I wondered when they had been punished. Was it today or did it happen the same day Malfoy made me his? Wait what. We let them escape? Where exactly did they take them when we were captured.

"What do you mean _when they escaped._ You mean to say that they were in this very house when you…when you raped me the first time. And you didn't even tell me! I can't believe this. Did they hear everything? Did they hear me scream. And how did they get away?" I was screaming now too.

Malfoy looked speechless. "Well! Are you going to answer me?"

"They didn't… didn't hear you. Us. They didn't hear us." He sounded sad and a little reluctant to divulge all this to me.

"And? What else?" I knew I sounded impatient and well… I damn well was. So sue me!

"Yes they were here as well. Everyone who is an enemy of the Dark Lord and got caught is to be brought here." He explained. "And Dobby the house-elf helped them escape." I blanched slightly.

"Dobby? Why…why didn't they take me with them then?" I couldn't believe it. They were right here. In the same house as me and they escaped leaving me behind in the process.

"Hermione. Hermione HERMIONE! Stop pacing. They didn't know you were here. I mean they knew you were with me and I wasn't there. At least not in the same room so they must have thought that I brought you somewhere else. They didn't abandon you. Shh. Oh don't cry." I couldn't help it. I started crying as soon as I started doubting them. Oh I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?

Malfoy moved off the bed to encase me in his strong, warm arms. I turned around and pressed my face in his neck, wetting his shirt with my tears. He ran his hand through my hair and hummed a soft tune to me. His other hand was wrapped around my waist and pressed me against his hard body. No sliver of light was seen between us. It was all incredibly calming.

"Draco am I a bad friend?" My voice was soft. Regretting that I had to interrupt the comfortable silence we had fallen into.

"Hermione what made you say that? You are a wonderful friend. They are lucky to be able to call you their friend." He held me at arm's length and looked me deep in the eye. He frowned a little.

"I thought they had just left me here. I should have known better Draco. They would never do such a thing but I just judged them like that and I know them for so long now."

"That's exactly why you felt like that. You expected to be saved by them and they managed to escape while you didn't sweetheart. It's only natural you feel a little cheated." He softly kissed my nose and then released me. Then, "Now on a lighter note. What do you think of a pick-nick in the garden with Lamai?"

I couldn't think of a better way to forget everything for a little while. I just wanted to be a girl having lunch with a boy. And that was all that mattered. Oh and our mermaid friend.

The sun was out and the sky was cleared of any clouds. It was a beautiful day. We picked the patch of grass next to the lake. We sat there for about thirty minutes enjoying each other's company and avoiding touchy subject like school, the war or our blood status. Instead we talked about our childhood before Hogwarst. The friends we had and what we did during the day. I told him about the school I went to before I found out I was a witch. And I told him about my family. I told him what it was like to be a muggle and I told him how it felt like when Professor Mcgonagall told me I was in fact a witch. I finally felt whole. It explained why weird things kept happening around me.

He told me about his childhood. About his parents and about homeschooling. He said he lived a lonely life as his parents were constantly busy with work or entertaining other rich people.

It was like we were beginning to understand each other better. It was a good feeling. We might have been friends in school if things had gone differently.

Lamai was sitting on our rock, just listening to us, sometime making a comment on something we said. It really was nice.

I only missed my friends terribly. I realized that Harry and Ron would have definitely liked Lamai and maybe even Draco if there wasn't so much bad history between the all of us.

**No cliffhanger this time. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It will probably be a while before I update again. I hope you liked this chapter. Till next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Much hated author's note…..sorry**

**Hi guys. I know it's a really long time since you heard from me and I realized that's not fair for those who are waiting for a new chapter. The thing is, I was young when I wrote this chapter, not too young in age, but I didn't understand the magnitude of what I was writing. Furthermore I'm not satisfied with this story so I have decided to delete it. It will be gone in a couple of weeks. That gives you enough time to copy it, if you want, and finish it for yourself. Sent me a massage if you do decide to finish my story and I'll read it. Maybe you'll do a better job on it than I did. Anyway this doesn't mean I have stopped writing. I have tons of ideas, but I have decided not to update until the entire story is finished. Again I am really sorry to those I have disappointed!**


End file.
